


When Nerd Meets Goth

by WanderingShiren



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ANALLINGUS, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Breast Play, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lapis likes Peridot's big booty, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Peridot really likes breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingShiren/pseuds/WanderingShiren
Summary: Peridot gets a big titty, goth gf.





	When Nerd Meets Goth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/gifts).



> Heyo! Just a fic I had in my mind as we're driving back from my grandfather's house, so I wrote it in the car! Hope you enjoy the shameless smut I've been pumping out. ;)

Peridot walks into her art class on the first day of the semester, early as usual. She takes a seat in the very back, to sleep on the first day and laze the rest of the semester if she felt. The small college she goes to wasn't exactly known as an art school, but it was okay. Peridot only did this as a hobby. She sits and watches as other students begin filtering through the door.

 

_ Nobody really interesting _ , Peridot thinks, turning her head out the window as the teacher comes in.

 

Usually the first day is uninteresting, just a whole bunch of syllabi for teachers to read. But 5 minutes in, the teacher is interrupted by a knock on the door. She stops her tirade to open the door.

 

At the door stands a taller girl with dyed blue hair. She has gauges and 2 piercings above her eyebrow. Her skin was tanned and toned, though the rest of her outfit was black. She wears a black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, showing off an impressive collection of bracelets. The tattoo that adorns her right arm was a masterpiece. It is very colorful and intricate, depicting two girls kissing surrounded by a variety of flowers Peridot didn't know the name of. The girl was very beautiful and Peridot feels her face flush with heat.

 

The girl gets chewed out by the teacher a bit for being late, but it was obvious she couldn't care less. She throws a non-committal rebuttal over her shoulder, and Peridot realizes the girl is coming towards her.

 

Peridot looks away as the girl takes a seat beside her, the only open seat in the class. She tries to focus on anything else, but finds her attention drawn back to the girl. She turns and almost chokes.

 

The girl had taken off her hoodie, revealing a tank top and a large dose of cleavage. Unnoticeable when she wore the hoodie, the girl’s breasts are huge. Peridot nearly finds herself drooling at the sight.

 

The girl looks over at her and Peridot squeaks. The girl looks at her in a near unamused state, before giggling at Peridot.

 

“I’m Lapis,” the beautiful girl whispers to her. “Lapis Lazuli.”

 

Peridot tries to speak, but only a squeaky noise comes out. Peridot clears her throat and tries again. “I’m Peridot,” she tries, but her voice cracks on her own name.

 

“Well, Peridot,” Lapis says, mimicking the voice crack of the shorter girl. “I would be delighted to get lunch or dinner with you sometime.”

 

Peridot’s face goes back to flushed instantly.  _ Is she asking me out? _ Peridot questions.

 

“Before you ask, yes, I am asking you out,” Lapis asks.

 

Peridot's face instantly hits the desk as attempts to cover herself from her embarrassment. She was nearly hyperventilating, as Lapis giggles to herself at the sight.

 

“Hey,” the taller girl says softly, head level with the shorter girl’s now. “I didn't mean to freak you out. You're just really cute and really pretty.”

 

Peridot turns her head towards Lapis, “Really?”

 

“Of course,” she says placing a hand on Peridot's shoulder. She gives the smaller girl a smile. “So how about it?”

 

“Yes,” Peridot says instantly.

 

◇◇◇◇

 

Past that, the two traded numbers. They agreed to go to a Japanese restaurant, Peridot's favorite for the date. It had a hibachi grill. Lapis picks up Peridot in her car.

 

“So, I was thinking after dinner, we could go back to my apartment and watch some movies or something" Lapis looks to Peridot.

 

Peridot nodded in agreement. “That sounds nice!” Peridot says, still trying to get her voice not to crack, but failing. Lapis giggles at the voice crack. Peridot pouts, until she hears the most beautiful sound: Lapis snorts.

 

Now, it was Peridot's turn to laugh. Lapisgl grumbles as Peridot laughs, until the shorter girl grabs Lapis’ hand.

 

They smile at each other, neither fully realizing that they had been at the restaurant for a few minutes already. They laugh at how easy it seems to be themselves around the other.

 

They both take a moment to look each other up and down, taking in what the other wore. Peridot wears a yellow dress. Her short legs barely comes out along the skirt’s end. She wears a pair of platform shoes to even out her height a bit, she wasn't anywhere near Lapis, who was 6 feet tall, towering over Peridot’s 4’ 11”. (5’ 4” with her platforms on)

 

Lapis wears a black corset, accentuating the goods she had on her chest. Black skinny jeans cover her long legs. She wears black flats, (with Peridot in mind) with an intricate design of a rose in sequins on them.

 

Both think the other is beautiful. Finally, they realize that they're at the restaurant. The two get out of the car, walking hand in hand into the restaurant.

 

They're seated and given drinks rather quickly. Peridot rubs her hands together as she prepares to eat some of the tastiest food. Lapis giggles at the adorable girl as she manically rubs her hands together.

 

Finally, the chef comes out, pushing a tray and confirms the two’s orders before beginning the show. Peridot loved seeing her food get cooked in front of her. Lapis is just content to watch Peridot happily and excitedly watch as her food is made.

 

Lapis leans over and kisses Peridot on the cheek as she is distracted watching the cook. The shorter girl gasps and a hand flies up to her cheek. Lapis swears she can see stars in Peridot's eyes.

 

The guy cooking laughs at them as he finishes up their food and thanks them for coming.

 

The two eat their delicious food in relative silence as it's hard to talk when your mouth is full with some of the best food you've ever tasted.

 

Before the two knew it, they were leaving the restaurant, heading back to Lapis’ car holding hands. The two silently agree to continue the night back at Lapis’ apartment like they planned.

 

Lapis takes her through a few back roads before turning off her car in front of a small apartment. As the two approach the apartment, Peridot waits for Lapis, not expecting what she does. In strong, toned arms, Peridot finds herself hoisted into the air by Lapis. The tall girl smiles devilishly at Peridot, as she plants a chaste kiss on Peridot's mouth before carrying her bridal style through Lapis’ unlocked front door.

 

As the cross the threshold, Peridot pulls Lapis’ face forward to meet hers in a passionate kiss. Their lips fit perfectly around each other, like they belonged with each other. Peridot takes initiative, biting Lapis’ lower lip. Lapis moans loudly into Peri’s mouth, as Peridot gets exactly what she wanted. Her tongue snakes into Lapis’ mouth, exploring the mouth of her hopefully girlfriend enthusiastically. Peridot explores every nook, cranny, and crevice in Lapis’ mouth with her tongue, before Lapis’ tongue makes an attempt to usurp her from power. Their tongues battle in a back and forth fight. Peridot lets Lapis win, for she had already explored the taller girl’s mouth.

 

Lapis’ tongue enters Peridot’s mouth, twisting and swirling around the shorter girl’s tongue, before rubbing her tongue all over the shorter girl's mouth, everywhere she could.

 

The two separate for air, realizing the position they were in. Peridot’s hand lies directly on one of Lapis’ breasts, underneath her corset or even her bra. Lapis had set Peridot down on the counter in her haste, the door still open behind them. Lapis hands had found their way underneath Peridot's skirt, and fondled the large butt of the smaller girl. Their foreheads touch as they pant at each other.

 

“Bedroom?” Lapis inquires, shutting the door finally.

 

“Bedroom.” Peridot answers, finality evident in her voice.

 

Lapis picks Peridot up again, kissing the shorter girl in her arms as they wander through the hallway towards what Peridot assumes is Lapis’ bedroom.

 

Lapis sets Peridot on the bed, then pushes her back, laying over top of the small girl. Peridot lost all shame now, both hands shoot up to Lapis’ breasts, fondling the beautiful, large mounds. Peridot didn't hesitate, she undoes the strings of the corset in the back, removing the offending article from Lapis’ body. Next came the strapless bra, that Peridot hastily undid, quickly removing it to get to her beloved prize. Lapis’ breasts hang down, round and plump near the shorter girl’s face. She had fairly large areola, but Peridot certainly didn't mind. They were perfect.

 

Peridot flips them over impressively for a girl that is overly a foot shorter than Lapis. She straddles Lapis’ hips, hands on the taller girl's breasts. The nipples mound from the cold air and the attention Peridot is giving them. She rolls the boobs around in her hand, enjoying how her hands don't even come close to fitting around them. She presses into one, watching as it absorbs her hand into it.

 

Lapis huffs as she watches Peridot with stars in her eyes as the short girl plays with her large bosom. Peridot changes from sitting to laying as she presses her face down between Lapis’ breasts and begins motorboating the tall girl. Lapis pushes her breasts together, putting pressure on Peridot's face as the short girl licked and blew into her cleavage.

 

Peridot shoots back, eyes never leaving her target. Two small hands find mounded nipples. Using her index finger, Peridot rubs the hard nipple up and down, enjoying the moans Lapis was making. Adding in her middle finger, Peridot pinches one nipple lightly between her second knuckle. Her mouth finds the other, sucking it in with vigor. Peridot's tongue circles around the mound as one of Lapis’ hands finds the shorter girl's hair, pulling her close. The other snakes back around and up under Peridot's dress.

 

Lapis gasps as Peridot lightly teeths at her right nipple. Peridot's hand pinches and pulls Lapis nipple towards her. Quickly, Peridot switches to Lapis’ other nipple, working hard on the mound with her mouth as her other hand shoots up to the one her mouth left.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Lapis,” Peridot says before sticking her tongue out to encompass the mounded nipple.

 

Lapis only squeaks in response. Not only was Peridot going to town on her breasts, she had unknowingly discovered Lapis’ weakness. Or maybe knowingly, since Peri was now giving her a mischievous grin.

 

“You’re so cute when you squeak like that,” Peridot smiles up at Lapis. “Don't even get me started on your laugh. How adorable could you be?”

 

Lapis couldn’t hide her blush, as Peridot giggles to herself for a job well done. She turns back to the nipple she was working on, nibbling and sucking the tender skin.

 

Lapis pouts. She wanted to be the one to be calling the shots. Just as she was about to make her move, she feels a pressure on her vulva. Peridot's free hand had found its way underneath her jeans and panties. Lapis gasps.

 

Peridot's fingers dance gracefully over Lapis’ drenched pussy lips. Lapis grinds her hips into the touch.

 

“Peri, please,” Lapis begs, “Put them in.”

 

Peridot hums to herself thoughtfully, before deciding that she does want to please Lapis. She penetrates Lapis’ soaked cunt, enjoying the slight squishing noise it makes as she thrusts.

 

Lapis cries out as Peridot hits all of her weak points. She was going to cum so quickly after being penetrated.

 

“Ah, Peri!” Lapis cries, devolving into breathy huffs as Peridot rides out her orgasm. “Peri…” she calls, trailing off.

 

Peridot took her mouth off Lapis’ breast with a loud pop as she moves up to lay by the beautiful girl's face.

 

Lapis kisses her hard, tongues once again tangling with lust as the taller girl pulls Peridot closer.

 

Peridot, content with the night, begins to snuggle close to Lapis, ready for bed, when she feels Lapis pulling at her legs. Before Peridot knew it, her legs were in the air as she was forced onto her shoulders by Lapis’ might.

 

“Lapis?” Peridot questions, “What are yo--”

 

“Shhhhh~, honey,” Lapis replies. “It's your turn now~.”

 

Peridot's dress rides up, falling around her small chest. Lapis had the perfect view of her alien panties.

 

“Cute~,” Lapis smirks.

 

“Sh-shut up!” Peridot covers her face, “Clod!”

 

Lapis removes the garment carefully, but not with her hands, that would be too simple. Her tongue wraps around the smallest part of the panties. Lifting up, Lapis tongue brushes across the shorter girl's vulva causing Peridot to shudder. She lifts the panties a few inches out of place before going to the top of them. Kissing Peridot’s tiny bush, she uses her teeth to pull the rest of the garment down and off. 

 

Lapis looks at Peridot's large booty, enjoying the view of it, mentally deciding whether or not to go for it. Peridot hadn't used the restroom during their date.

 

Lapis hoists Peridot's legs further down, allowing her easy access to Peri’s asshole. Reaching over to her end table, she grabs a bottle of strawberry flavored lube. Delidding it, Lapis rubs it over Peridot's crack, as the smaller girl eeks under her.

 

“What are you doing?” Peridot questions, blush rising to her face.

 

“I was going to eat your ass,” Lapis answers simply. “Is that okay?”

 

Peridot is hesitant. “This is my first time doing anything,” Peridot responds. “Does- does it feel good?”

 

“Mmmmhmmmmm~,” Lapis hums. “Just leave it all to me. You can tell me if you don't enjoy yourself. Besides, I’m gonna eat that pretty pussy afterwards.” Lapis winks.

 

Fears sated, Lapis returns to applying the lube to Peridot's ass, starting by gently rubbing her finger over the entrance. She presses lightly to penetrate Peridot’s tight ass. After some build up, she begins thrusting the lube into the short girl fast and deep. Partially to cover it in lube, partially to hear Peridot's confused squeaks.

 

Finally, when Lapis was sure she had enough lube into the smaller girl, she began her approach. Licking at the hole first, Lapis begins to circle Peridot's sphincter with her tongue. Peridot lets out a light moan, signaling Lapis to continue. Lapis penetrates Peridot's taut little asshole with her tongue, queuing a much louder moan from the little girl. Lapis, using only the tip of her tongue, moves her tongue in and out of Peridot's hole, eliciting small squeaks from the girl she was tongue fucking.

 

When Lapis was sure she was ready, she moves her tongue in deeper slowly. Edging in further and further so Peridot could become accustomed to the feel before moving back and forth again. Picking up speed, Lapis begins to enjoy all the noise Peridot had begun making, but she hadn't seen anything yet. Quickly, Lapis flicks her tongue upwards in Peridot's insides, eeking out a cry from Peridot as Lapis’ tongue indirectly rubbed her g-spot through her walls.

 

Lapis applies a gradually building pressure onto Peridot's g-spot as she moves her tongue inside the short girl.

 

“Lapis!” Peridot cries quickly orgasming. What Lapis wasn't aware of is that Peridot was a squirter. Peridot's orgasm pegs Lapis on her hair, as some of it falls onto the smaller girl as well, drenching her with her own juices.

 

“That was incredible,” Peridot pants out, body relaxing after her intense orgasm. She figures Lapis would let her down now, but looks up as she feels the taller girl shift her legs over her.

 

Lapis licks and suckles Peridot's vulva, enjoying the taste of her tiny lover.

 

“Lapis,” Peridot tries holding in her cries, “I’m still sensitive!”

 

Lapis sends her a devilish grin. Lapis tongue finds Peridot's clit, eliciting a loud cry from the short girl as Lapis tongue fucked the little button.

 

“Mmmmm, Peri,” Lapis says, positioning herself outside of her lover's entrance. “You taste delicious.”

 

“I-- OHHH!”

 

Peridot is cut off by Lapis’ tongue entering her hole suddenly. Lapis hand quickly shoots up to Peri’s clit, massage the small pleasure center quickly.

 

Lapis’ tongue swivels around the hole, licking up Peridot's previous orgasm and searching for something she’d found previously. With a cry from Peridot, Lapis finds what she wanted. Putting pressure on Peridot's now exposed g-spot and quickening her clit massage, Lapis guides Peridot to a quick second orgasm.

 

With a cry, Peridot orgasms again. Lapis was ready this time. Shifting Peridot's weight down a little, she slurps up the smaller girl’s squirt as it comes, drinking down the delicious fluid as if her life depended on it.

 

Out of breath and legs spasming, Peridot's orgasm finishes. Lapis gently licks up the rest of Peridot's orgasm, letting the tiny girl’s weight go. Lapis pulls the tiny girl onto her, wrapping her arms around the small girl’s frame, laying Peri’s head on her breast.

 

“That was incredible, Lapis,” Peridot speaks softly, still out of breath.

 

“Thanks, honey,” Lapis smiles, “You weren't so bad yourself.”

 

The two sit in comfortable silence. Lapis though Peridot had drifted to sleep until the smaller girl speaks again.

 

“Lapis?” she asks.

 

“Yeah, Peri?”

 

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

 

Lapis had the largest smile she’d experienced in a while. “Of course I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
